sweet moment at airport
by kanon1010
Summary: Teito yang akan berangkat menuju barsburg untuk menghadiri pernikahan sepupunya, malah mendapat sedikit masalah dengan salah seorang petugas imigrasi. apa yang membuat teito terjebak dengan tuduhan dari sang petugas tersebut?.. FrauTeito


**Sweet Moment at Airport  
><strong>

Disclaimer : Amemiya Yuki & Ichihara Yukino (kalo punya kanon udah habis isinya BL semua hahahahah XDDDD)

Rate : K+ - T

Genre : Romance

This fic belong : Kanon1010

Pairing : FrauTeito

**Warning :** **AU, (agak) OOC, typo yang berkeliaran, mengandung shounen-ai (BL), dan lainnya yang akan kalian temukan selama membaca… **

Have a nice read…

Dozoo~…

.

_._

_**Bagi para penumpang penerbangan Air Zaiphon dengan nomer penerbangan QZ 78783 jurusan Barsburg sudah dapat memasuki ruang tunggu melalui pintu A2, terima kasih.**_

_._

Setelah mendengar pengumuman tersebut, terlihat seorang pemuda bermata emerald berjalan dengan santainya menuju tempat check in barang. Pemuda yang sudah kita ketahui siapa pastinya si tokoh utama adalah Teito, akan pergi ke Barsburg untuk menemui Ayanami salah seorang keluarganya yang akan menikah.

Setelah melakukan check in dan memasukan kopernya dalam bagasi, Teito berjalan ke dalam menuju bagian imigrasi. Karena Barsburg adalah sebuah negara di luar Raggs tempatnya tinggal sehingga bisa dikatakan ia akan berpergian ke luar negri.

Passport sudah di tangan, hanya berbekal sebuah tas ransel Teito mengantri untuk mendapatkan giliran pemeriksaan. Hingga tak terasa gilirannya untuk diperiksa datang. Ia maju menuju meja petugas imigrasi tersebut.

Petugas itu berpakaian rapi khas seorang petugas imigrasi berrambut pirang dengan tampang yang jutek. ia menekan cap pass imigrasi dengan keras hingga membuat beberapa penumpang gemetaran melihatnya tetapi yang anehnya untuk para wanita petugas itu terlihat seperti err-tersenyum mesum.

Teito berjalan menuju ke petugas itu dengan tampang datarnya dan lalu memberikan passport tersebut ke petugas yang terlihat di nametag nya bernama Frau.

"Teito Klein?" tanya petugas tersebut

"Hn."

"Umur 23? Beneran ini?" tanyanya lagi dengan pandangan tak yakin pada Teito

"Tentu saja, anda meragukan hal itu?" Teito mulai kesal karena jika sudah disinggung soal kebenaran umurnya. Jangan salahkan orang-orang jika bertanya seperti itu, karena jika tak mengenal Teito ia akan terlihat seperti seorang anak SMP yang sedang berjalan sendirian.

"Untuk kepastian, kami hanya menjalankan tugas." Seringai Frau melihat wajah Teito semakin ditekuk.

"Jika anda tak percaya silahkan lihat KTP saya." Teito mencari-cari kartu penduduknya belum selesai menemukan yang dicari, petugas itu sudah menarik lengan Teito dan membawanya pergi.

"Oy! Labrador.. tolong gantikan posku sebentar, sepertinya ada penumpang gelap." teriak Frau pada salah seorang rekannya yang bermabut ungu keperakan.

"Eh, apa-apaan nih! Lepaskan idoit !" Teito meronta-ronta agar dilepaskan tetapi kekuatan petugas itu lebih besar daripada dia sehingga sekuat apapun ia mencoba kabur tetapi tak bisa, maka Teito pasrah saja dibawa oleh Frau.

.

Sampailah mereka berdua disebuah ruangan kecil bercat krem. Dimana ruangan tersebut hanya terdapat satu buah meja dengan komputer diatasnya dan 2 buah sofa.

"Duduk." Perintah Frau pada Teito.

"Hey! Bagaimana jika aku tertinggal pesawat?"

"Akan ku urus soal pesawat itu bocah."

"Kau, Idiot! Aku bukan bocah! Nih lihat kartu kependudukanku!" Teito memperlihatkan KTP yang tadi dicarinya dalam tas.

Dengan tampang masih menatap Teito dengan tatapan tak teratikan Frau mengambil KTP tersebut dan membacanya dengan teliti.

"Nama, Teito Klein lahir di Ragss tanggal 1 desember, hmm…." Deham Frau sambil memegang dagunya. "Tinggi 160 centi meter, phuf.. pantesan hahahahahah." tiba-tiba suara tertawa Frau membahana di dalam ruangan.

"Apa yang lucu idiot!" dahi Teito berkedut saat Frau menertawakan mengenai tingginya.

"_Kuso gaki_! Pantesan saja kau diragukan lihat tinggimu hanya segini untuk seseorang yang berusia 23 tahun, hahahh." Frau masih menahan tertawanya

"Kau sudah percaya sekarang? Dan tolong segera lepaskan saya karena ada acara sepupu yang harus segera ku hadiri." dengan sedikit kesal Teito memandang Frau dan berkata dengan ketus.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi Frau memandang Teito dengan intens. Teito yang merasa dipandangi seperti itu, merasa agak risih entah kenapa sorot blue saphire dari mata Frau membuatnya berdegup dengan kencang.

"Baiklah, atas kesalahpahaman dariku akan ku antar kau sampai menaiki pesawat _kuso gaki_." ujar Frau sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut coklat Teito dan di dapatkannya reaksi Teito yang memprotes perlakuan Frau itu.

Tak berapa lama kemudian terlihat Frau tengah menghubungi seseorang, "Ya jangan kau pergi dulu masih ada satu penumpang yang tertinggal, tunggu aku akan segera mengantarkannya." Kemudian Frau menutup telepon tersebut dan menggandeng tangan Teito menuju mobil keci khusus pegawai bandara.

.

Tak sampai 5 menit Teito telah sampai di pesawat. Dengan masih dikawal oleh Frau ia menurut saja saat ditarik menaiki pesawat. Di depan pintu pesawat berdiri 2 orang pramugari dengan pakaian biru yang sat berambut pink dan satu lagi berambut putih menyambut mereka.

"Ah, Frau apakah ini penumpang itu?" tanya salah seorang pramugari berambut pink.

"Iya, mana si maniak itu?" tanya Frau tanpa basa-basi lagi sedangkan Teito masih nurut mengikuti Frau karena mau tak mau tangannya masih berada dalam genggaman Frau.

Tanpa permisi adat sopan santun Frau membuka pintu kabin pilot. "Yo _Ningyou otaku_!"

"APA kau katakan!" terasa aura kesal memancar dari tubuh sang pilot yang diberi julukan tersebut. Pilot tersebut bukan lain dan tidak adalah salah seorang co pilot sahabat dari Frau yaitu Castor dan pilot utamanya adalah Bastian.

"Ini penerbangan ke Barsburg kan? Tolong jaga bocah ini ya dan pastikan sampai dengan selamat, jika tidak kubakar semua koleksi bonekamu dan Labrador kesayanganmu tak akan perawan lagi." ancam Frau pada Castor yang memang memiliki hobi membuat boneka dan menjadi kekasih dari Labrador.

"Haaa~i baiklah tetapi jika secuil rambut dari Labrador kau sentuh jangan harap bisa melihat matahari besok." Balas Castor sambil memebetulkan letak kacamatanya.

Faru yang merasa merinding karena aura gelap dari Castor semakin pekat memutuskan menghentikan ancaman untuk sahabatnya itu, karena yang namanya Castor susah untuk diajak bercanda. Lalu perhatiannya dialihkan ke Teito yang masih berdiri mematung bagaikan boneka.

"Nah _Kuso gaki_ ini pesawatmu semoga selamat sampai tujuan, jika ada petugas imigrasi di bandara sana yang menyusahkan segera katakan saja kau mendapatkan pass dari Frau, ingat tuh **F-R-A-U**." ujar Frau seperti sdang menceramahi kekasihnya.

"Iya iya _baka_, bisakah kau pergi sekarang jika tidak pesawat ini tak akan berangkat." Masih tetap dengan wajah datarnya Teito menatap Frau yang lebih tinggi darinya, walau ia akui ia sedikit berdebar atas perlakuan sang petugas imigrasi tersebut. "Dan terima kasih telah mengantarku."

"Iya iya.. hati-hati ya.." Frau turun dari pesawat dan setelahnya menyalakan rokok yang diambil dari saku bajunya. Teito melihatnya dari jendela setelah seorang pramugari bernama Razette mengantarnya duduk di kursi nomer 9A yang berada dekat jendela.

Setelah peswat lepas landas Teito merasa agak sepi setelah berpisah dengan Frau, tetapi segera ia tepisakan perasaan itu dan menghilangkannya dengan tidur. Karena perjalanan dari Ragss ke Barsburg lumayan lama sekitar 3 jam.

.

.

**-di Barsburg hall center-**

Sebuah gedung dengan berbagai hiasan khas pernikahan menghiasi bagian depan gedung hingga kedalamnya, terlihatlah sepasang pengantin antara sepupunya Ayanami dengan Hyuuga tengah berdansa di bawah alunan musik klasik. Pernikahan pria dengan pria? Heran? Tak usah karena hal ini wajar dan tak tabu lagi di Barsburg.

Setelah memberikan selamat untuk sepupunya yang terkenal dingin itu ia memutuskan untuk duduk di taman menghilangkan penat dari keramaian, Teito kurang suka keramaian membuatnya pusing. Ia pun memejamkan mata untuk merelaksasikan tubuhnya. Teringat kejadian hari ini kejadian pertemuan dengan Frau si petugas imigrasi yang menyebalkan.

Dan pikirannya melayang saat pesawat telah mendarat di bandara internasional Barsburg, sama halnya saat ia diperiksa oleh Frau, petugas imigrasi disana juga meragukan Teito hingga ia teringat akan perkataan Frau, _**'Saya mendapatkan pass dari Frau.'**_ Hanya dengan kata-kata itu, petugas tersebut langsung mempersilahkan Teito lewat dan bahkan mengantakan Teito mengambil kopernya.

Lucu, memang hanya mendengar nama Frau petugas tersebut langsung patuh seperti pembantu yang mendengar nama majikan. Tanpa terasa Teito tersenyum sendiri saat mengingat hal itu.

"Frau.." ucapnya pelan sambil merasakan hembusan angin malam.

"Apa?" balas suara yang amat sangat ia kenal. Dan begitu membuka mata terlihatlah sosok Frau tengah duduk disampingnya sambil menghisap tembakau beraroma mint.

"Kenapa bisa ada kau disini? Kau mengikutiku?" Teito kaget saat mendapati seorang yang sedang di dalam pikirannya tau-tau muncul, satu pertanyaan terlintas di pikirannya _'apakah dia hantu?'_

"Tak kusangka dunia sangat sempit, ini acara pernikahan Temanku Ayanami makanya aku datang menghadirinya dan kau siapa sepupumu itu? Hyuuga?" Frau balik bertanya

"Bukan tetapi Ayanami, dia sepupuku." jawab Teito dengan menundukan kepalanya.

"Owh si manusia es itu sepupumu… bagaimana saat tiba tadi? Apakah ada petugas yang menyusahkanmu?" tanya Frau tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari lampu di taman.

"Tidak, dan apa urusanmu untuk khawatir padaku kita baru bertemu hari ini kan."

"Memang kita bertemu hari ini, bahakan takdir seperti sengaja mempertemukan kita di pesta ini." Frau menghentikan bicaranya sebentar dan mematikan rokoknya ia sadar bahwa rokok tersebut menganggu pria mungil disampingnya, telihat beberapa kali Teito terbatuk saat mencium asap rokok tersebut.

"Terus? Apa hubungannya?"

"Kalau ku katakan aku tertarik padamu bagaimana?" Frau mendekatkan wajahnya dalam jarak yang dekat dengan wajah Teito.

"A-apa mak-maksudmu? Kau hanya bercanda kan?" Teito merasa gugup jika mendapat tatapan seperti itu lagi.

"Aku serius, kau membuatku tertarik bolehkah aku mengenalmu lebih jauh Teito Klein?" Frau menempelkan dahinya di dahi Teito, dapat ia rasakan debaran jantung dari Teito dan panasnya wajah Teito.

"Terserah kau _bakayaro_!" Teito mengalihkan wajahnya dari wajah Frau ia menyadari satu hal, yaitu hal yang sama dengan apa yang dirasakan Frau. Bahwa ia juga tertarik pada si pirang berbola mata sapphire itu.

"Kalau gitu boleh minta cium?"

"Dasar MESUUMM!" dan hasilnya cap 5 jari menempel dengan manis di wajah Frau.

.

Jadi? Apakah ini awal dari perjalanan cinta mereka? _Who knows_, hanya Teito dan Frau yang mengetahuinya.. Ternyata di sebuah bandara juga bisa memberikan cerita manis untuk seorang Teito Klein.. apa kalian juga mau merasakan romansa di bandara? Tanya saja pada pasangan ini…..

.

.

**OMAKE**

Setelah adegan mendebarkan yang baru beberapa menit terjadi antara mereka, Teito menanyakan satu hal yang membuatnya penasaran.

"Jadi Frau, kenapa hanya mengatakan namamu saja para petugas di bandara menjadi ketakutan seperti itu?" Teito bertanya sambil memakan sepotong _cheesecake_

"Menurutmu?" seringai mengerikan terpampang di wajah Frau, sedangkan Teito kebingungan dengan jawaban dari calon-ehm-kekasihnya itu.

**-di lain tempat-**

Seorang petugas imigrasi bernama Ouida yang tadi memeriksa Teito begitu ia tiba di bandara segera berdoa agar ia tak dipecat dari pekerjaannya karena telah menyusahkan salah seorang kerabat Frau. Asal kalian Tau Frau itu Pemilik dari semua bandara yang ada di dunia dari distrik 1 sampai 7 ia menjadi petugas Imigrasi karena hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu luang dan tentu saja mau merazia para penumpang yang menyeludupkan majalah dewasa untuk dibawanya pulang..

.

.

OWARI…

.

a/n : Gomen kalo gaje gini ahahah XDD hanya terinspirasi saat kanon sedang diperiksa oleh petugas imigrasi saat mau balik ke indonesia tetapi ga kaya cerita ini

Hehehe xp.. kanon juga buat versi SasuNaru kalau mau baca juga boleh heheh xp +promosi+

Sebelumnya maksih untuk review di cerita sebelumnya, kanon pikir ga ada yang suka pairing CasLab ternyata ada banyak toh… sankyuu yaaa +hugs+

Ow ya kanon pengen buat cerita Haruse X kuroyuri ada yang suka sama mereka ga ya?

Ditunggu masukan, kritik, saran, sanggahan, sumbangan di kotak REVIEW

Jaa minnaaa~…


End file.
